A Year Without Rain
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: Hei, mau mendengarkan cerita menarik dariku, Haruno Sakura? Biarkan aku memberi tau kan kalian cerita tentang... Aku dan pacarku yang bodoh itu atau yang Sasuke-senpai sebut 'Dobe'.


Hei! Maeve di sini membuatkan fic untuk merayakan 'Akhir Tahun Ajaran Semester Ganjil' dan Maeve juga mau ngupdate fic-fic Maeve tuh habis terlalu bahagia dapat peringkat 3 di kelas ^.^

Fic ini terinspirasikan oleh lagu Selena Gomez 'A Year Without Rain'

Okay nggak mau basa-basi, Disclamier : Naruto Bukan Punya Maeve!

-Maeve Zahra-

Hei, mau mendengarkan cerita menarik dariku, Haruno Sakura? Biarkan aku memberi tau kan kalian cerita tentang... Aku dan pacarku yang bodoh itu atau yang Sasuke-senpai sebut 'Dobe'.

Hm, mungkin lebih baik kita mulai dari sejak saat kami pertama kali bertemu, hari itu adalah hari pertamaku di _Konoha Junior High School_. Hari itu adalah hari upacara pembukaan untuk kami murid baru dan juga mulainya kegiatan MOS, dia berdiri di panggung sebagai wakil ketua panitia.

Kami bertemu lagi di ruang kelas dan di situ semuanya mulai, dia datang ke kelas dan menyapa kita semua lalu membagikan kertas tugas. Sesudah kertas dibagikan aku mulai menggambar coretan kasar dan tak peduli apa yang dia katakan di depan. Aku terus menggambar sampai aku tidak sadar dia mendekat dan mengambil bukuku lalu nyaris merobeknya kalau saja aku tidak menghentikannya.

_Flashback:_

_ Sakura sibuk menggambar coretan kasar itu, ya ia sangat menyukai gambar dan hal itu kadang membuatnya lupa segalanya. Tak sadar ada orang yang mendekat, Sakura terus melanjutkan aktifitas itu sampai seniornya itu datang dan mengambil bukunya._

_"Ah!" Sakura melihat ke atas dan mendapati bukunya yang hampir dirobek_ _oleh senior itu. "HEI! APA-APAAN KAU!" _

_Senior itu hanya menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan dingin. "Sudah kubilangkan... Per-ha-ti-kan!" Ia melihat ke arah buku Sakura tadi dan berjalan ke depan lagi. Sakura yang mau membuka mulut namun dikalahkan oleh senior itu. "Disita sampai pulang dari kegiatan nanti."_

_End Of The Flashback._

Karena kejadian itu kesan pertamaku tentang dia adalah 'Senior yang paling meyebalkan' dan ya! Aku juga tau itu salahku sendiri tapi apakah ia harus menyita barang favoriteku? Ok, baiklah dia yang benar.

Lalu kita lanjutkan saat pertama kali aku suka padanya, ya aku jatuh cinta kepada senior sombong itu tapi siapa yang tak akan jatuh kalo dia selalu ada untuk membantumu. Sejak saat itu aku tak bisa melewati sedetik saja tanpa ada dia dipikiranku dan aku benar-benar dibuat menjadi gila!

Aku sampai sempat berpikir apa dia merasakan aku memikirkannya karena sungguh kadang aku tak bisa memikirkan hal yang lain selain dia. Segala cara aku coba untuk membuang dirinya jauh dari pikiranku tapi tetap saja tak bisa.

Dan itu saat aku suka padanya, bagaimana saat kita jadiaan? Oh jangan tanyakan itu tapi aku masih mengingat bagaimana reaksiku sewaktu ditembak, lucu sekali! Aku melompat-lompat di kasur sesampai aku masuk kamar.

_Flashback:_

_Dia mengarahkan bunga mawar pink itu kepada Sakura dengan senyuman, tak mempedulikan kembang api yang melayang di udara atau keadaan orang lain di taman itu. Ia hanya mempedulikan Sakura dan apa jawabannya sedangkan Sakura yang sedang memakai gaun terusan pink yang jatuh dengan indahnya di tubuhnya._

_"..." Sakura hanya diam, melihat ke mata seniornya itu dan hanya menemui keseriusan. Ia mengambil bunga mawar itu. "Baiklah, ku terima." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Naruto._

_End Of Flashback :_

Aku meingat banyak hal bersamanya seperti pertama kali ia mengajak ku kencan dan menciumku tapi dari itu semua ada satu kenangan yang membuatku menyadari seberapa besarnya rasa sayangku padanya. Memori itu adalah saat ia pergi untuk sebulan penuh karena neneknya meminta seseorang menemaninya dan walaupun memang ada kakak perempuan nya, Kyuubi-nee tapi karena Kyuubi-nee mempunyai Itachi-senpai sebagai pacar dan sifat Itachi-senpai yang posesif jadi Kyuubi-nee tak akan mungkin pergi... ^^a

Dan pada akhirnya dia yang pergi, reaksiku? Awalnya biasa-biasa saja tapi tiga hari kemudian aku mulai merasa kosong disini aku mulai bingung lalu aku pun mencoba mengirim _SMS _ke dia dan aku mendapat balasan yang membuatku senyum.

Hal itu berlanjut selama satu minggu, lalu setelah satu minggu hal itu tak mempan akhirnya aku berusaha meneleponnya... Senang ia mengangkatnya tapi tetap ada rasa itu, rasa kekosongan lalu dua hari berlalu aku mulai merasa nafsu makanku seterusnya begitu sampai Ino memberitaukan tentang hal ini kepada Kyuubi-nee.

Kyuubi-nee datang ke rumahku dan masuk ke kamarku, ia bertanya apa ada masalah dan aku memberitaukan semuanya. _Respond _Kyuubi-nee? Tersenyum dan berkata kalo aku merindukannya dan benar-benar serius menyayanginya, aku mengerutkan dahi... Aku tau kalo aku memang meyayainginya tapi kita selalu berkomunikasi setiap hari melalui _E-mail, SMS _atau telepon. Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku ia menjawab bahwa itu adalah bukti kalo aku sayang padanya.

Kyuubi-nee juga bercerita kalo dia pernah mengalami hal yang sama, nggak mau makan, terasa kosong dan hal-hal yang kurasakan hal itu terjadi sewaktu Itachi-senpai pergi ke kota Suna karena ada olimpiade IPA yang harus ia ikuti.

Itachi-senpai pergi selama 3 minggu dan Kyuubi-nee bercerita bagaimana ia sangat senang ketika Itachi-senpai datang dan menyadari bertapa sayangnya dia kepada Itachi-senpai. Aku hanya melihat Kyuubi, jadi itu alasanya walaupun seberapa egoisnya Itachi-senpai ia tak akan marah tapi bagaimana kalo... Kyuubi-nee melihat ke arahku dan berkata kalo Itachi-senpai sempat membuatnya marah dan rela meminta maaf di depan seluruh anak kampus.

_Flashback:_

_"Kyuubi! Ayolah!" Itachi melihat ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang duduk dibangku dan bercanda bersama Kurenai Y__uuhi, sahabatnya yang hany menatap ke Itachi dengan pandangan maaf. "Kyuubi!" Dan masih tidak dijawab._

_"Hei, Itachi..." Sasori mendekat ke Itachi dan membisikan sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalo..." Itachi melihat ke arah Kyuubi yang masih bercanda bersama Kurenai._

_"OI!" Kantin yang berisik itu menjadi sunyi karena Itachi teriakan Itachi tadi, Itachi kembali ngliat ke arah Kyuubi yang sekarang menatap dia. Menarik nafas yang dalam sbelum akhirnya mengucapkan hal yang ia tau akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. "Namikaze Kyuubi, kumohon... Maafkan aku! Aku pacar yang bodoh, aku pacar yang egois... Ucapkan itu berkali-kali aku nggak peduli tapi kumohon! Maafkan aku..." Kata-kata itu membuat sesisi kantin itu terkejut._

_Kyuubi hanya menatapnya, hal ini mulai membuat Itachi merasa harga dirinya akan hancur namun ia berubah pikirkan ketika Kyuubi tersenyum lembut. "You can never stop to impress me huh... Itachi?"_

_End Of Flashback: _

Aku tertawa kecil membayangkan Itachi-senpai melakukan hal itu lalu kita mulai lanjut bercerita sampai kita berdua tak sadar hari mulai malam dan Itachi-senpai sudah ada di depan rumah menunggu Kyuubi-nee namun sebelum pulang Kyuubi-nee bilang kepadaku. "Satu hari tanpa mereka itu seperti satu tahun tanpa hujan loh Sakura."

Awalnya aku bingung dengan kata-kata itu tapi sekarang, aku melihat ke arah mantan seniorku itu... Aku tau bahwa pernyataan Kyuubi-nee benar _'One Day Without Him It's Like One Year Without Rain' _

"Sakura... Kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja melepaskan matanya dari _Laptop Apple _merahnya, pemuda itu mempunyai rambut pirang keemasan dan mata biru langit.

Aku melihat ke arahnya. "Hanya masa lalu, kau terlalu khawatir Naruto." Ujarku namun yang kudapat hanya tawa kecil dari Naruto.

"Kau adalah tunanganku, Sakura." Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku. "Tentu saja aku khawatir." Bisiknya sebelum menciumku dengan lembut.

"Bodoh!" Seruku pelan sebelum melajutkan kata-kataku. "Naruto... Tau tidak _one day without you feel like a year without rain." _

Naruto melihatku dengan bingung. "kau tau darimana hal itu?"

Aku tersenyum lebar sebelum berkata. "Namikaze Kyuubi."

-End-

Review yah, all!


End file.
